


Savagery (ITA)

by Fariard



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, And So Much More, BDSM, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bottom Levi Ackerman, Broken Bones, Camping, Chains, Disturbing Themes, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Forest Sex, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mindfuck, POV Zeke Yaeger, Past Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Porn With Plot, Rape, Sadism, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Smut, Suspense, Tension, Top Zeke Yeager, Torture, Tortured Levi Ackerman, Translation Available, Violence, Whipping, Zeke Yeager Being an Asshole, Zeke Yeager Has Issues, Zeke needs a therapist, alternative version, savagery
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fariard/pseuds/Fariard
Summary: "Dovresti stare attento: se mi fai godere troppo, potrei urlare..."Nella foresta degli alberi giganti, Levi ha scoperto il piano di Zeke e ha accettato di barattare la propria vita e il proprio corpo in cambio della salvezza della sua squadra e del resto dell'esercito. Se permetterà a Zeke di fargli quello che vuole, Paradis sarà al sicuro. O almeno questo è quello che Zeke gli ha promesso prima di scatenare la bestia.Sesso, sangue e sadomaso.La fic che rovinerebbe per sempre la mia reputazione, qualora ne avessi una.🇬🇧---!An English translation is also available on my account!---🇬🇧
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager
Kudos: 4





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ ⚠️ ⚠️ ⚠️READ ME⚠️ ⚠️ ⚠️ ⚠️  
> I tag parlano chiaro: questa NON è una storia poetica. È una fic violentissima in cui Levi viene torturato da Zeke e che contiene sesso, stupro, sangue ecc. e la possibile morte di un personaggio principale (quest’ultima forse sì o forse no, per questo non c’è il flag). Se sei qui, presumo che tu sia d’accordo e che questo sia ciò che stavi cercando.  
> Se invece sei qui per curiosità o perché hai letto le altre mie storie soft, e questi argomenti ti fanno stare male, io ti consiglierei semplicemente di non proseguire. Davvero. Non dire che non ti ho avvisato.  
> PS: Per farmi perdonare di questa atrocità scriverò una Zevi molto dolce in cui Levi e Zeke convivono e si vogliono tanto bene e si chiamano fra loro “topino” e “orsacchiotto”… ok? 😂🙈 
> 
> Bando alle ciance, let’s go.

Il bosco era sempre stato umido e terribilmente silenzioso.

Ogni tanto passava qualche cervo o qualche corvo, e cadevano dei rametti da qualcuno degli immensi alberi che circondavano il loro accampamento, ma il resto era tutto silenzio. E noia. Fino al momento in cui la noia si era trasformata in zoccoli, e urla, e panico.

“Il comandante Zackley è stato ucciso!”

“Zackley è stato ucciso?” 

“Sì! Gli Yaegeristi hanno preso il controllo delle mura!”

Zeke sollevò lo sguardo dalla sua tazza. Sereno e placido. Senza tradire emozioni.

Era rimasto seduto su quella cassa merdosa per giorni e giorni e adesso gli prudevano le palle. I due soldati e capitan marmocchio erano saliti su uno degli alberi giganti, sicuramente per non farsi sentire e per decidere il da farsi prendendosi tutto il tempo del mondo. Peccato che di tempo non ne avevano più. Ah, che idioti.

Zeke sputò per terra e, per l’ennesima volta, prese il libro e fece finta di leggere.

Stava succedendo. Stava finalmente succedendo! La soddisfazione gli fece tremare la pancia e lo stordì con una scarica di adrenalina.

Poteva vedere il piccolo soldato dai capelli corvini che faceva del suo meglio per progettare un piano. Dio, sembrava ancora più basso da quella distanza. E la cosa lo faceva impazzire. Un uomo in miniatura, perfettamente proporzionato e forte come l’acciaio; un umano coi poteri di un gigante che stava per essere schiacciato come un verme. L’adrenalina gli pulsava nelle orecchie, ma l’indice scorreva sulle lettere stampate, mollemente, a caso. Tanto non importava più.

Eren doveva essere veramente fiero di lui, così come sarebbe stato fiero il signor Xaver, anche se nessuno di questi due avrebbe apprezzato particolarmente la sua iniziativa di fare una _piccola_ _aggiunta_ al piano.

“….c’è un altro pezzo di merda che deve essere dato in pasto a un gigante…..” gli portò il vento. Le sue orecchie da bestia percepivano i suoni più di tutti gli altri, anche quando era in forma umana.

_Ti piacerebbe, piccolo stronzo._

Si leccò un dito e girò una pagina.

Pensavano di farlo divorare da Historia? Di tagliargli le gambe? Si meravigliò che Levi non avesse specificato che nel frattempo lo avrebbero anche nutrito a pane e merda. O era una cosa troppo sporca per il maniaco del pulito? Sogghignò. Non era esattamente il suo genere, ma doveva appuntarsi quell’idea casomai fosse riuscito a finire tutte le altre.

“Ti stai divertendo con il tuo libro?” gli chiese Levi mentre balzava di nuovo a terra. Il solito tono indifferente, dietro cui si nascondeva per non dimostrare quanto potesse essere vulnerabile.

“Sì. Anche se è la settima volta che lo leggo” recitò Zeke. Se l’era preparato bene. Il loro giochino di botta e risposta, ah, era spassoso anche questo. La mosca stava entrando nella ragnatela.

Un paio di altre battutine e Zeke poté vedere l’odio di Levi aumentare a dismisura mentre realizzava quanto lui e suo fratello avessero fottuto tutta Paradis; il disgusto del soldatino cresceva e cresceva, almeno quanto l’erezione di Zeke che si pregustava quel che sarebbe venuto di lì a poco. Controllarsi stava diventando un problema.

“C’è ancora del vino?” gli chiese, e non poté impedirsi di fare un sorrisino.

“Certo che no, l’abbiamo fini…”. Levi lo fissò. Anche la noia nei suoi occhi si trasformò presto in panico. “Aspetta….”

Stava facendo due più due. Ricordava di quelle casse che i suoi sottoposti avevano bevuto fino all’ultima goccia. E che il signorino aveva schifato perché preferiva il tè. Buona cosa. Anche se sugli Ackerman probabilmente non avrebbe fatto effetto, meglio stare tranquilli: se si trasformava in un gigante dal cervello in pappa sarebbe stato difficile giocarci.

“Cosa c’era in quel vino? Dimmelo!”. Si gettò su di lui e quasi lo fece ribaltare dalla cassa. Lo prese per la collottola e il cazzo di Zeke schizzò ancora più su, smaniando per uscire dai pantaloni.

_Ah stai calmo, non è ancora il momento…_

Non reagì, lo lasciò fare. Era così vicino. Le loro giacche sfregavano una contro l’altra così come le loro cosce.

“Fai piano, tesoro” gli disse, passandogli una mano attorno alla vita e toccandogli il culo con l’altra.

Levi si raggelò.

Zeke allora lo tirò a sua volta per quella sua ridicola sciarpa e avvicinò il suo viso così tanto che quando parlava gli sputava in gola piccole gocce di saliva.

“Non te l’aspettavi questa, eh, soldatino? In realtà sono anni che ci penso, che faccio progetti molto accurati”. Alzò con noncuranza il ginocchio e toccò Levi in mezzo alle gambe, per tastare anche solo per un attimo il suo pacco. Niente male per uno della sua statura.

Lo gettò per terra improvvisamente. Levi picchiò contro il bordo della cassa e iniziò a sanguinare dal naso, ma sembrò non sentire nulla perché si rimise in piedi e tirò fuori le spade.

“Tu, pezzo di merda! Hai architettato tutto insieme a quell’altro tradi…”

“Guarda che io mi riferivo ai progetti che ho su di _te_. Ma immagino che anche il vino sia stata una sorpresa, ahaha” ridacchiò Zeke. Davvero, non ne poteva più.

“Si può sapere cosa cazzo stai dicendo?”. Levi lo guardava a occhi spalancati. L’aveva colpito nel suo punto più vulnerabile: la mania del controllo. Adesso era completamente perso. Ed era _suo_.

“Sto dicendo che sei un piccolo scarafaggio di merda e che ti ho messo all’angolo esattamente come ti meriti. Sai benissimo cosa succederà adesso. L’hai già visto accadere, vero? L’hai fatto tu stesso al tuo sottoposto. E hai sentito di quello che è successo a Ragako. Mi basta solo aprire la bocca e dire ‘aaaa’ con un po’ di convinzione perché tutti i tuoi uomini si trasformino in mostri. E lo farei molto volentieri, ma” disse.

Pausa.

“ _Ma_?” ringhiò Levi.

Zeke riprese con calma. “Ma, potrei ripensarci. In cambio di una certa cosa”

Si alzò e si avvicinò con tranquillità al suo nemico. Armato di tutto punto di quelle stesse lame che una volta gli aveva infilato in bocca e usato per maciullargli le braccia. Non gli era esattamente dispiaciuto, ma era una cosa nuova: di solito era Zeke quello che infieriva sulle vittime mentre lo pregavano di risparmiarle.

Levi sollevò rabbioso una spada e Zeke afferrò il filo tagliente con tutta la mano. “No. No no no. Così non va”

Si chinò su di lui e gli sussurrò nell’orecchio: “Prova ancora a minacciarmi e i tuoi compagni sono morti. E probabilmente uccideranno anche te. Il che sarebbe un terribile, terribile spreco”. Gli passò la faccia sulle guance e lo annusò come un animale. “Ahhh” sospirò.

Il ribrezzo di Levi, la sua furia, il suo crescente orrore nel capire che non aveva scelta, lo stavano facendo eccitare più di quanto non fosse mai stato eccitato in vita sua. Anche l’odore della sua paura, quello rischiava seriamente di farlo venire nella sua tazza di caffè, e non avevano nemmeno iniziato!

“Adesso tu dirai ai tuoi uomini che hai intenzione di accamparti più a fondo in questa foresta con me, non me ne frega un cazzo di dove come o perché, inventa una scusa. Basta che sia abbastanza lontano perché nessuno venga a disturbarci. Quello che voglio è Levi Ackerman in cambio della vita di trenta persone. Non ti sembra un prezzo esagerato, anche per una puttana d’alto bordo come te?”

E si allontanò gongolando, mentre un filo di vapore cominciava già ad uscire dal taglio sulla mano.

Levi, conscio che non poteva fare nulla, cadde sulle sue ginocchia.

La prima cosa che fece fu legargli le caviglie con una corda, per sicurezza. E poi anche con una catena, che fermò con un chiodo piantato nella terra fino alla testa. 

Le mani gliele lasciò libere, perché quelle servivano.

Lo sentiva respirare veloce, incazzato come una bestia in gabbia, l’aroma di sapone e di sudore dolce che si alzava dalla sua pelle e si spandeva nell’aria della sera.

La sua preda. Finalmente. Dopo tutti quei mesi. Dopo tutti quei sacrifici. E adesso era lì impotente davanti a lui.

“Devo ricordarti ancora i patti?” gli chiese.

Silenzio. Ovviamente.

Gli afferrò quei bei capelli lisci e gli sbattè la faccia nel terriccio.

Levi sputò e si dimenò.

“Devo ricordartelo? Davvero?”

“Puoi farmi quello che vuoi in cambio della vita dei miei uomini” ansimò Levi, soffocandosi con la terra.

Zeke gli mise un ginocchio sulla testa e gli premette la faccia ancora più giù, costringendolo a lottare per un po’ di fiato. “E…?”

“E del futuro di Paradis, dato che…nell’esercito…hanno bevuto tutti i…l….vi….”. Era diventato tutto rosso e le vene del collo si erano ingrossate. Erano grandi più o meno come quelle del suo cazzo e la cosa lo divertiva parecchio.

Lo liberò e si gustò la vista del soldatino che si grattava via lo sporco dalla faccia come un coniglietto.

“Che nobiltà d’animo. Esatto, posso farti quello che voglio. Sai Levi, vorrei cominciare col strapparti i vestiti di dosso, ma mi hanno detto che non è elegante aprire i regali così. Però io non lo so: questo povero bambino non ha mai ricevuto un regalo”.

Afferrò i bordi della sua giacca e li strattonò. Piegò il tessuto, le sue braccia, le sue ossa fino a farlo urlare e poi strappò la stoffa esattamente come la carta di un pacchetto. Afferrò le cinghie dell’imbragatura e le spezzò una a una a mani nude. Gli tolse gli stivali e li calciò via.

Il piccolo stronzo restava immobile. Lo fulminava con quello sguardo da Ackerman, duro e triste. Gli occhi sarebbero stati gli ultimi, decise Zeke. Glieli avrebbe lasciati fino alla fine per poterci guardare dentro e vedere la sua anima che andava in pezzi.

Afferrò il bordo della sua camicia e la aprì in due. Tirò e tirò, fino a slogargli le spalle. Le sue mani cercavano di afferrarlo e allontanarlo per istinto, ma all’ultimo si bloccavano perché si ricordava che non poteva reagire.

Proprio una grande forza d’animo. Anche quella sarebbe stata divertente da spezzare.

Con ancora alcuni brandelli di camicia addosso e quel bell’addome scolpito e pieno di vecchi tagli, era già uno spettacolo affascinante.

Il suo cazzo urlò per uscire ancora una volta.

Zeke prese la mano di Levi e gliela infilò a forza nelle sue mutande. Tutto quello che voleva era sentire quelle dita perfette e affusolate contro la sua carne. Il suo sangue tiepido. I calli ruvidi dei suoi palmi.

Gli strinse la mano contro il suo uccello e la mosse su e giù con violenza, cercando di fargli afferrare e strizzare bene la punta. Levi tremò impercettibilmente. Ma merda, continuava a fissarlo con quegli occhi. Quegli occhi da Ackerman.

“Non guardarmi così, Levi, te l’ho già detto: cosa farai se mi vengo nei pantaloni? Anche se in effetti l’ultima volta ho addolcito i termini perché sai, c’erano mio fratello e gli altri”.

Ahhh… aaah! Sì, c’era quasi. Quei fottuti occhi grigi che sprizzavano rabbia. Quelle piccole mani di seta, che però avevano massacrato centinaia di giganti. Le sue gambe legate. Levi Ackerman era un capolavoro.

Ma il capolavoro strinse di colpo la mano molto più di quanto non gliel’avesse già serrata e gli piantò le unghie nel cazzo.

“FIGLIO DI PUTTANA!”

Il dolore fu intenso almeno quanto il piacere. Ma Zeke sentì montare la frustrazione. Bisognava alzare il tiro. Il cavallo selvaggio andava domato.

Con ancora l’uccello dritto e sanguinante dai piccoli segni che gli avevano lasciato le unghie di Levi, strisciò fino agli attrezzi con cui aveva piantato la tenda e prese un grosso martello dal lungo manico di legno.

Arrancò di nuovo fino a lui, strisciandolo sull’erba e sui sassi, e glielo appoggiò vicino a una guancia.

“Dovresti…stare…..attento” ansimò, il piacere che aumentava di nuovo vedendo le pupille di Levi restringersi. “Se mi fai godere troppo, potrei urlare…”

Sollevò il martello con tutte e due le braccia e lo vide chiudere leggermente le palpebre. _Paura, eh, bastardo?_

Invece di colpire, glielo appoggiò piano sulle costole. Il metallo freddo e arrugginito le scavalcò una a una. Tac. Tac. Una dopo l’altra. Come per contarle.

“Sto cercando di capire cosa sia meglio spaccarti. Dubito che un paio di costole rotte ti creerebbero problemi quindi… questi?”. Portò il martello più in basso e lo fece oscillare sulle sue caviglie immobilizzate. Lo premette sulle minute dita dei piedi. Affusolate anche quelle. Troppo belle per essere distrutte adesso, prima si meritavano una sega o due.

“Queste?” toccò le tibie. Le ginocchia. Risalì fino all’inguine e si appoggiò al martello con tutto il suo peso, solo per avere la soddisfazione di far contorcere Levi dal male mentre gli spremeva le palle.

“O potrei semplicemente prenderti a martellate la trachea finché non muori, ma non sono così frettoloso. Resta solo una cosa…peccato, questo è davvero un peccato ed è tutta colpa tua”.

Gli salì sul braccio e glielo tenne fermo sotto lo stivale.

Alzò il martello e lo calò con violenza sulla sua mano destra.

 _Craaack_ , fecero le ossa sbriciolandosi tutte insieme. Il contraccolpo del ferro che incontrava il terreno lo fece rabbrividire. E vedere il piccolo stronzo che tremava come una foglia e si mordeva la lingua per non dargli la soddisfazione di urlare…

Zeke buttò da parte il martello e si prese in mano il cazzo perché non poteva più trattenersi.

Un grosso schizzo bianco finì dritto sulla mano dilaniata e sanguinante di Levi.

Quando si riprese, si accorse che era riuscito a strappargli due lacrime. Scendevano lente lungo quel faccino pallido. Si inginocchiò vicino a lui e gliele leccò via con la punta della lingua.

“A Marley dicono che la tua famiglia sia un esperimento fallito. Eppure guarda qui, che meraviglia che sei”. Lo accarezzò e gli scostò i capelli dalla fronte. “E stai facendo tutto questo per i tuoi uomini, che probabilmente conosci a malapena. Secondo me gli sei così fedele perché non hai nessun altro da amare. Non ce l’hai una ragazza? Un ragazzo? Dei parenti? Un cane? Qualcosa”.

Levi lo incenerì con gli occhi ancora lucidi, ma non disse niente.

“No davvero, mi interessa. Figurati se uno bello come te può restare solo”.

Levi girò la faccia dall’altra parte.

“Mh capisco. Il povero capitano ha forse perduto la sua anima gemella in guerra? Chi era? Sono troppo curioso”

“Per quanto hai intenzione di andare avanti?” ringhiò Levi. La sua voce era rotta, la sua mano era rotta, ma il suo spirito no. Non ancora. Diavolo, impressionante.

Zeke si alzò e andò a recuperare il martello.

“Finché non avrò abbastanza orgasmi da non poter avere più figli”.

Lo sollevò di nuovo.

“No aspetta! Non…..!!!” gridò Levi, ma Zeke fu molto rapido e gli fracassò anche la mano sinistra.

Guaì come un cucciolo.

“Oh, mi spezzi il cuore. Vuoi dirmi il suo nome o devo passare alle vertebre? Potresti non camminare mai più”

Stavolta uscirono più lacrime e Levi non fece niente per fermarle.

“Sai…benissimo ch…chi era. Lurido bastardo. L’hai ucciso tu. Quel giorno…con le pietre”

Zeke restò un attimo perplesso. E poi scoppiò a ridere. “Cooosa? Il biondo? Quel coglione che mi è corso incontro mandando a morte tutto il suo squadrone? Offrite il vostro cuoreee, yeeehhh” lo imitò, scattando sull’attenti. “E io _fiiiiiiiii…..bum! Splat!_ È stato così facile”

Levi non reagì. Era stordito dal dolore. Ma quei. Cazzo. Di. Occhi. C’era ancora l’argento vivo là dentro.

“Ti disturba tanto, vero? E ancora non hai il fegato di pronunciare il suo nome”.

Rimise la mano sul manico del martello.

“Erwin!” urlò Levi. “Si chiamava Erwin Smith. E io gli ho promesso che ti avrei ammazzato!”

“Aww, che romantico!” 

Zeke si alzò e sollevò il suo prigioniero di peso, ributtandolo per terra a pancia in giù. Levi annaspò nell’aria e cercò di parare la caduta con le mani ferite, finendo per infliggersi ancora più danni.

Zeke lo afferrò per la nuca e gli abbassò i pantaloni.

“E dimmi: scopava bene, Erwin Smith?”

Gli premette una mano sulla schiena e lo spinse contro il freddo terreno pieno di aghi e di foglie morte. Non si vedeva quasi più niente e l’unica luce era quella del fuoco da campo che si stava spegnendo. E naturalmente la scintilla di vita nei suoi cazzo di occhi. Una cosa innaturale. Gli facevano venire i brividi.

Lo penetrò frettolosamente, affamato, perché a vedere il suo nemico col culo all’aria e le braccia piene di sangue il cazzo gli si era di nuovo rizzato.

“Scommetto che tu lo prendevi dappertutto. E che si faceva chiamare ‘signor comandante’ anche a letto. _Oh la prego, signor comandante, ne voglio ancora!_ ”

Levi scattò con le sue ultime energie, riuscendo quasi a liberarsi dalla sua presa.

“Ti ho toccato un punto che scotta, eh? Ricordati Levi, hai promesso: posso farti tutto quello che voglio”

Ecco, questo semplice pensiero era quasi sufficiente a concludere il secondo round. Senza quasi. Gli venne nel culo e gemette, soddisfatto e improvvisamente molto, molto stanco.

“Per oggi abbiamo finito. Grazie per la bella chiacchierata” boccheggiò. Andò a prendere un’altra corda, sempre per sicurezza, e legò anche i polsi di Levi in modo che non gli venissero strane idee durante la notte. Anche se in realtà sembrava già mezzo svenuto.

Le mani martoriate erano così affascinanti che stette per un po’ a guardarle, così forse avrebbe smesso di pensare a quegli occhi da demone. E avrebbe potuto dormire senza vederseli sporgere da ogni centimetro di buio.

“Sogni d’oro, mio caro” gli sussurrò, prima di ritirarsi nella tenda.

Eren sarebbe arrivato in tre o quattro giorni. Poteva prendersela con calma.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ ⚠️ ⚠️ READ ME⚠️ ⚠️ ⚠️  
> Raccomando vivamente di leggere il summary del capitolo 1.  
> Questa storia si intitola "savagery" per una ragione. E fra i tag c'è "smut" per una ragione. Se sei qui sai già che leggerai delle cose da lavarsi gli occhi con la candeggina, quindi se vai avanti lo fai a tuo rischio e pericolo.
> 
> Pirati, siete avvisati 😉🏴☠️

Per primi aveva ucciso i bambini. Poi, le donne.

Non era passato agli uomini perché erano già tutti morti al fronte. Chi era rimasto si era arreso e aveva issato bandiera bianca sulla guglia più alta della città, ma l’ordine di Marley era di non risparmiare nessuno. Qualcuno degli altri mutaforma l’aveva preso controvoglia, ma Zeke no. Perché mai discutere gli ordini? Si rigirò nel sonno.

Dopo averne falciato buona parte con le bombe incendiarie, si era preso il disturbo di andare lì di persona e macellare i sopravvissuti a mani nude. Ah, quei corpi che si disintegravano fra le sue dita di gigante in una cenere collosa erano così rilassanti.

Anche spaccare le ossa di Levi era stato rilassante.

Ripassò la scena con la bavetta alla bocca per tutta la notte, entrando e uscendo dai sogni.

Ma si svegliò con un senso di urgenza, perché il bastardo aveva ancora tante ossa integre e oggi era un altro giorno, e si poteva fare ancora di meglio.

Spalancò i bordi della tenda e si stiracchiò godendosi il sole che filtrava dagli alberi. Ma quello che vide non gli piacque.

“Nah nah, questo è deludente!”

Si avvicinò al corpo seminudo che l’aria fredda della notte aveva ricoperto di piccoli cristalli di ghiaccio e gli mollò un calcio nella schiena. Aveva ancora sangue ovunque, sulle braccia, sulla faccia e attorno al buco del culo. E puzzava. Chissà quanto doveva starci male, il maniaco della pulizia!

“Il copione prevedeva che tu cercassi di scappare e mi stupissi con le tue assurde capacità di sopravvivenza. Non mi aspettavo proprio di trovarti immerso nel tuo stesso piscio. Andiamo! Un po’ di impegno!”.

Levi non mosse un muscolo.

“Sei vivo?”

Cominciava a preoccuparsi di aver rotto il suo giocattolo troppo presto. Lo aveva davvero scopato a morte? Non gli sembrava. Anche perché respirava. Guardava nel vuoto.

Improvvisamente gli fu tutto molto chiaro.

“Oooh, capisco! Stai giocando a fare la parte del cadavere pensando che così io perderò interesse. Astuto”.

Si lisciò i baffi. “Sai Levi, le bestie, quando sono davanti a un predatore, possono fare solo quattro cose: attaccare, fuggire, svenire o raggelarsi dalla paura. Prima di ammazzarti io mi aspetto che tu le faccia tutte e quattro. Se no, non è divertente”.

Gli tirò altri due calci e lo scavalcò, senza resistere alla tentazione di calpestargli le mani ancora legate.

Sentì sotto la suola ogni osso rotto, ogni pezzo di carne che affondava nel terreno, mentre il soldatino stringeva i denti e i suoi muscoli guizzavano di rabbia e di dolore.

Questo gli provocò una scossa elettrica in ogni punto del corpo. Averlo completamente in pugno gli stava facendo girare la testa. Era come essere ubriachi.

“Mi faccio un caffè, ne vuoi?”

Si allontanò fischiettando e si prese tutto il tempo per attizzare il fuoco e mettere la rete e il bricco di ferro a scaldare sulla brace, e perdersi nei suoi pensieri.

“Ho fatto una promessa” mormorò una voce roca alle sue spalle. Merda, l’aveva fatto trasalire.

“Il giuramento d’amore al biondino? Però finora non sei stato molto bravo a mantenerlo, non ti pare? L’hai tradito quando l’hai lasciato morire, l’hai tradito quando potevi uccidermi e non l’hai fatto, e adesso l’hai tradito anche col mio grosso cazzo eldiano! Sarebbe molto deluso da te”

Portò due tazze bollenti vicino a Levi. Ne prese una per il manico e la fece oscillare lentamente sopra di lui, prima di versargli metà del suo contenuto in faccia.

“Nhhh” si lamentò il piccolo stronzo, però non fece molto altro. Per quanto pensava di giocare al martire?

Lo afferrò per le caviglie e gli versò fra le chiappe l’altra metà. Sentì il sibilo del vapore e della pelle ustionata, mentre i rivoli bollenti si mischiavano al sangue secco e lasciavano dietro di sé delle ampie strisce viola e nere.

Il bastardo strizzò gli occhi. Ma a quanto pareva aveva fatto voto di silenzio.

“Vogliamo ancora giocare a chi ce l’ha più lungo? Senza offesa, ma ti ho già dimostrato che contro di me non hai speranze”. Per sottolineare la faccenda, lo ribaltò di nuovo con la schiena al suolo e gli sferrò un calcio su quell’uccello così ben proporzionato, anche se modesto e per giunta raggrinzito per il freddo. Era molto curioso di vederlo in azione, ma non sarebbero andati da nessuna parte se continuava a fare il morto.

Mise soavemente una zolletta di zucchero nella sua tazza di caffè e lo mescolò, e lo bevve in quel silenzio innaturale come i maledetti occhi da demone che continuavano a fissarlo.

“Ahhhhh, sei proprio un osso duro, te” sputò alla fine. “E puzzi come una fogna. Immagino che vorrai lavarti, dato che è una tua fissa. Ti ho portato del sapone. So anche essere gentile e premuroso quando serve”

Lo staccò dalla catena e lo sollevò di peso, e se lo portò in spalla fino al fiume.

Levi si lasciò spogliare degli ultimi brandelli di vestiti ormai lerci, lavare e strofinare senza reagire. Però sembrava bramare l’acqua fredda e l’odore del pulito più di ogni altra cosa.

“Ti piace, eh? Ho sempre sostenuto che devi avere una qualche strana mania per queste cose. Eppure qui non ci sono segni di vita” considerò, palpandogli l’inguine. “Forse è perché manca un po’ d’ambientazione. Ti aiuto io: immaginiamoci te, col tuo bel grembiulino, che sfreghi le latrine della caserma tutto concentrato. All’improvviso passa il comandante e ti tira una pacca sul culo. _Soldato, è così che si pulisce un cesso?_. _Nossignore, mi scusi signore se c’è una macchia, mi impegnerò di più._ Ma siccome la vista del tuo sedere ondeggiante l’ha fatto eccitare in modo indecoroso, ti pressa la testa contro i suoi pantaloni e ti ordina di servirlo in fretta, perché qualcuno rischia di andare a pisciare e di trovarsi davanti alla discutibile scena del tuo superiore che se lo fa succhiare da uno alto come una margherita”.

Questo lo smosse un pochino. Lo vide cercare di stringere i pugni, ma ovviamente non ci riuscì perché gli aveva spappolato le mani.

Quelle ferite così magnetiche. Sentì improvvisamente l’ansia di pulirgliele. Ma per farlo avrebbe dovuto slegargli i polsi. Hmm. Lo studiò un attimo.

Tutto ammaccato, la pelle arrossata dal sapone e dal gelo, in ginocchio sui sassi melmosi, che cercava di tenere le braccia nell’acqua bassa in modo da avere un po’ di sollievo al terribile dolore che sicuramente stava provando. Sembrava poco offensivo. E quelle mani… non avrebbero più potuto reggere una spada, o una tazza del suo adorato tè nero, o fare un lavoro decente con l’uccello di qualcuno. Anche se questo era da dimostrarsi.

Zeke era estasiato.

Si avvicinò e gliele prese fra le sue. Gli slegò i polsi e cominciò a lavargli bene le ferite, ma ben presto finì a leccargliele. Aveva sperato che questo gli facesse un po’ male, o un po’ rabbia, ma niente: lo stronzo se ne stava tutto chiuso nel suo silenzio per conservare l’ultima briciola di dignità che gli rimaneva.

Cazzo, gliel’avrebbe aperta in due quella dignità, esattamente come gli aveva aperto il culo.

Così rincarò la dose.

“Non ho mica finito con il mio resoconto. Siccome i bagni all’ora di punta non erano più un’opzione, allora tu e il tuo Erwin vi siete intrufolati nelle stalle, il posto più tranquillo, perché lui ti aveva assicurato che ti avrebbe sviolinato fino a raggiungerti le tonsille e farti cantare l’inno nazionale, ma invece sorpresa! Hai scoperto nel peggiore dei modi che preferiva farlo col suo enorme cavallo bianco, decisamente più imponente e meglio dotato del suo schiavetto da camera, e che sicuramente amava molto di più dato che alla fine è morto in groppa a lui invece che in groppa a te”

Un lampo degli occhi da demone, e Zeke si ritrovò improvvisamente catapultato nell’acqua, con un ginocchio stretto sul collo a comprimergli le corde vocali per impedirgli di urlare.

_Che cazzo….._

Levi lo appiattì al suolo con tutta l’energia che aveva accumulato nelle ultime ore.

Raccolse la pietra più aguzza che riuscì a trovare e gliela abbatté sulla fronte, gemendo come un disperato, perché per farlo aveva dovuto reggerla in equilibrio fra i palmi e si era riaperto le innumerevoli fratture già piene di croste e di pezzi scomposti delle sue stesse dita.

Zeke annaspò e cercò di afferrargli le braccia, di fargli perdere l’equilibrio, ma il sasso gli piombò sulla testa ancora e ancora. 

“Questa non te l’aspettavi, eh, bastardo di una scimmia? Credevi davvero che sarei stato a sopportare tutte le tue trovate da pervertito fino alla morte?” ringhiò Levi. Lo buttò fuori dall’acqua a calci, sussultando per il dolore, e gli infilò la pietra in gola. Con così tanta forza che i bordi taglienti gli aprirono la faringe.

“HHHHHHHNNNN!” ruggì Zeke, ma fu un urlo muto. Crollò per terra, premendosi le mani sulla ferita, col sangue che faceva le bolle mentre l’aria usciva tutta di colpo dai polmoni. Eppure in qualche modo avrebbe voluto ridere. _Tutta quella magnifica forza, finalmente!_ Ahhh sì! Gli avrebbe lasciato tirare altri tre o quattro calci. Sì! Ahh! Dio, sì! Era la prima volta che godeva così tanto nello stare dalla parte sbagliata di un piede.

Levi ansimava sopra di lui. Gli occhi da Ackerman bruciavano come le città che Zeke aveva raso al suolo, di devastazione, di stanchezza, ma con le ceneri ancora calde che urlavano vendetta.

“Io ti ucciderò” gli sferrò un altro calcio sulle ginocchia e uno in pieno petto. Zeke cadde di schiena “Perché ho fatto una promessa e, merda, io mantengo le promesse”.

Disse questo proprio mentre Zeke gli pungeva la caviglia con una siringa di caro, vecchio sedativo marleyano che portava in tasca sin dalla sera prima.

Gli occhi da demone trasalirono.

E il piccolo stronzo si accasciò per terra.

Aspettò che fosse cosciente per rivoltargli la faccia con un pugno.

L’aveva legato con le braccia tese sopra la testa a un albero giovane, e non a uno più grande, perché così poteva più facilmente avere accesso a entrambi i lati del suo corpo.

“Tu allora non mi hai ascoltato: ti ho detto che ho fatto dei piani molto accurati, per anni e anni. Secondo te potevo mai infognarmi in una simile situazione con un Ackerman senza prendere qualche precauzione?”. “ _Ma questa non te l’aspettaaaavi_ eh?” gli fece il verso “Io ho calcolato tutto, _tutto_! E tu hai perso. Il soldato più stronzo dell’umanità si deve mettere in testa che. Ha. Perso!!”

Gli mollò un altro pugno.

Se era così fuori di sé non era per il male che gli aveva procurato la pietra, o per il tentativo di ribellione di Levi. Anzi, quello era stato più che benvenuto. Il fatto è che aveva perso mezza giornata a guarirsi e adesso si sentiva stanchissimo, quindi forse il cazzo non gli avrebbe tirato come si deve durante quello che stava per fare.

Tirò fuori dalla sua favolosa cassetta degli attrezzi la frusta dei cavalli.

Quel cuoio, che odorava di muschio, soffice e sodo come il corpo di Levi. Gliela passò lentamente addosso, per divertirsi a vedere i peli sottili delle sue braccia e delle sue gambe che si sollevavano, la pelle d’oca che avanzava sotto il suo tocco.

“Mi rendo conto che questo è un po’ banale e forse ti aspettavi di meglio da me, ma sai come si dice no? Cavallo vincente non si cambia”. Gli passò attorno al collo il braccio che reggeva la frusta e l’altra mano scese a massaggiargli le palle. Reagivano bene. L’effetto del sedativo sarebbe svanito completamente in qualche minuto.

“Ti hanno mai frustato, eh Levi? Magari il tuo biondino? Quando non lo soddisfavi come si conviene, ti tirava due cinghiate per la delusione?”

Silenzio. Cominciava a esasperarlo.

“Rispondimi quando ti faccio una domanda!”. Gli sbattè la faccia contro l’albero. La corteccia lo graffiò, spietata.

Adesso non stava più buono. Si contorceva, si divincolava, cercava di sottrarsi alle sue mani che gli accarezzavano il pacco e scivolavano su fino a pizzicargli i capezzoli, però stava ancora zitto. Porca puttana!

E quegli occhi…. Zeke non ci vide più.

Afferrò un coltello e gli aprì la faccia dalla guancia destra alla fronte, passando per uno di quegli occhi terrificanti.

Ah, se urlò! Stavolta urlò tanto. E sanguinò tanto. Se c’era una bella cosa di Levi, era che perdeva un sacco di sangue. Come se il suo corpo ne producesse una quantità infinita.

L’eccitazione era così forte che la mente di Zeke navigava in un continuo mare di bambagia, con fitte ripetute di piacere che gli scuotevano non solo l’uccello ma il corpo intero, fino alla cima di ogni pelo della sua barba.

Fu tentato di accecarlo completamente, ma si trattenne. Un demone colpito a metà era già meno problematico.

“Se puoi aprire la bocca per urlare, lo farai anche per parlare. Ora rispondi”

“Ho fatto una promessa”

Zeke fu così sorpreso che lasciò cadere il coltello. “Che hai detto?”

La voce di Levi era un filo d’acciaio. “Ho promesso a Erwin che ti avrei ucciso”

“Nemmeno nei tuoi sogni più bagnati, piccolo stronzo”. Zeke gongolò e gli mollò uno schiaffo, così, giusto per dare più enfasi alla cosa. Finalmente otteneva da quel figlio di puttana le reazioni che si aspettava.

“Adesso però lascia che ti spieghi le regole del nostro piccolo gioco. Non hai risposto alla domanda. Erwin ti frustava?”

“Non pronunciare più il suo no….”

Zeke lo colpì. Forte. La frusta urlò nell’aria e gli aprì un taglio così netto e veloce che anche il sangue ci mise un po’ a capire che doveva uscirne.

“Non hai risposto alla domanda”

Silenzio.

 _Slash._ Quel suono graffiante era bellissimo. Alcune gocce rosse gli schizzarono sugli occhiali.

“Non-hai-risposto-alla-domanda!”

“No! No che non mi frustava, razza di maniaco” gemette allora Levi. Straordinario, aveva scovato la sua leva segreta! Nominare il biondo faceva effetto molto più di qualunque minaccia, così a Zeke venne una bella idea.

“Già, il caro dolce Erwin. Che peccato che non l’ho conosciuto prima di sfracellarlo con un sasso. Allora, io adesso ti scudiscerò per bene e a ogni colpo voglio che mi racconti qualcosa di lui. Se lo riterrò soddisfacente, ti prometto che la chiudiamo qui. Ti taglierò la gola non appena me lo chiederai e me ne andrò solo soletto da questa foresta merdosa”.

Sentì Levi imprecare sotto voce.

“Che c’è? Mi sembra un’offerta più che generosa considerando tutto il filo da torcere che mi hai dato”

Avvicinò la bocca e assaggiò la sua schiena ferita. Sale e ferro, l’essenza del suo nemico. 

“Ma se non lo farai…hmm…se non lo farai ti farò così tanto male, e così tanto a lungo, che probabilmente ne uscirai pazzo. Ti spaccherò ogni osso del corpo e ti lascerò vivere da storpio fino al giorno in cui per la vergogna ti ammazzerai da solo. E che cazzo, Levi, arrenditi! È così semplice”

Dal suo occhio rimasto, scese un’unica, meravigliosa lacrima. 

Alla cui vista Zeke venne seduta stante.

Aveva finalmente frantumato la corazza del bastardo.

“Bene” ansimò. “Cominciamo”

 _Slash._ Il colpo finì alto, alla base della nuca.

“Erwin…lui mi ha conosciuto nella città sotterranea. Mi ha proposto di entrare nel corpo di Ricerca”

“Noia”

_Slash._

“E si è inginocchiato…nel fango per poter mettere la testa al mio livello e far sì che mi fidassi di lui”

 _Slash._ Il sangue usciva a rivoli dalla sua schiena e colpiva le braccia di Zeke, la sua camicia bianca.

“Mi ha detto che aveva paura di farmi del male, ma che me ne avrebbe fatto, perché questo era quello che succedeva a tutte le persone attorno a lui”

_Slash._

“È sempre stato gentile con me”

_Slash._

La voce tremava sempre di più man mano che la sua schiena si apriva in tanti spicchi rossi.

“Il giorno in cui è morta la mia squadra lui… mi ha portato del cibo e mi ha obbligato a mangiare. Mi ha chiesto se….”

 _SLASH!_ Zeke colpì più forte e il piacere gli fece quasi perdere l’equilibrio. “Continua. Che ha fatto?”

“…mi ha chiesto se poteva restare nella mia stanza”

_Slash!_

“Che altro vuoi che ti dica, pezzo di merda?!” urlò Levi, disperato.

“Ma è naturale, se poi avete scopato in onore dei vostri compagni caduti! Se tu stavi sopra o sotto, anche se è chiaro che stavi sotto. E anche cos’hai provato quando l’hai mandato a morte. Se hai baciato le labbra del suo corpo esanime, pensando che nessuno ti avrebbe mai più voluto bene come te ne voleva lui. E se la notte riesci a dormire oppure sei tormentato dal senso di colpa, perché a conti fatti se non ti avesse conosciuto, Erwin Smith sarebbe ancora vivo”.

_Slash, slash, slash!_

Levi gridò dal profondo della gola.

La sua schiena era un campo di battaglia, ma la sua anima…quella gliela stava facendo a brandelli un poco alla volta e cazzo, cazzo! Non sapeva nemmeno che fosse possibile provare così tanto piacere animale, cieco, furioso tutto in una volta sola! Ahhhhhh. Venne ancora, schizzando il suo sperma dappertutto su quella tela che stava dipingendo. La più bella opera d’arte della sua vita.

Continuò a frustarlo finché la mano non gli fece così male da non poter proseguire.

Lo afferrò e gli tirò indietro la testa, e gli avvicinò le labbra ancora sporche del suo sangue all’orecchio: “Aggrappati pure a qualsiasi scena felice che ti venga in mente. Ma adesso, in punto di morte, non penserai solo alla sua faccia, o alla sua voce, o al calore delle sue cosce. Non potrai fare a meno di dedicare il tuo ultimo pensiero a Zeke Yeager, che ti ha fottuto in ogni modo possibile”.

Buttò per terra la frusta e gli mise il coltello alla gola. “Coraggio, Ackerman. Chiedimelo. Farò in fretta, come ti ho promesso”

Levi era accasciato contro il legno, tenuto in piedi solo dalla corda attorno ai polsi, e il suo unico occhio sano lo guardava da dietro la nebbia della sofferenza.

“Anch’io ho… promesso…”

Era appena un soffio.

Zeke sollevò un sopracciglio. “Che?”

“Ho…promesso…a Erwin….che ti avrei….ucciso….”

Zeke scosse la testa e grugnì di irritazione.

“…e io, merda…. mantengo le promesse”.

L’occhio grigio si piantò su di lui e lo avvolse nelle fiamme dell’inferno.

Zeke si allontanò con un grido di rabbia e si prese la testa fra le mani.

Ma com’era possibile? Che avrebbe dovuto fare ancora?! Spellarlo vivo? Massacrare la sua squadra e l’intera Paradis? Consentire a Eren di travolgere col Boato della Terra ogni centimetro di materia vivente finché il mondo non fosse stato solo polvere e caos? No. Nemmeno allora sarebbe riuscito a spegnere la scintilla in quegli occhi da demone. Nemmeno allora.

“Zeke? Che diavolo sta succedendo qui? “chiese la voce di Eren, strappandolo dai suoi deliri. Lo guardava con gli occhi sgranati, passando da lui al disastro che aveva fatto di Levi.

Il cuore di Zeke mancò un colpo. _Oh cazzo._

“Sei parecchio in anticipo” borbottò, senza sapere che altro dire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Devo proprio dirlo: scusami, Levi. E mi dispiace anche per te, Zeke, perchè ho reso il tuo magnifico e complesso personaggio un completo maniaco)


End file.
